I Am Better Than Him
by Bad girl1311
Summary: Brittany decides to show Santana that she is better than Puck. Dom Britt/ Sub San. This is a G!p story. Brittany G!p. No beta reader for this fiction. Warning: heavy smut, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or its character.**

 **This is a G!p story. if you don't like it don't read it.**

 **If there is any mistake, pardon me. This is my first story in glee and i love dominant Brittany.**

* * *

 **Santana: My parents are leaving in 10 minutes. Have the whole house for our self, can't wait to ride your big dick.**

 **Brittany: I am already hard.**

 **Santana: Hurry up baby or else I will start without you. I am horny as fuck.**

 **Brittany: Spread your sexy legs and wait for me. I am going to fuck the shit of you until you can't walk straight for days.**

Brittany looked at her phone for any reply, nothing came. See Brittany and Santana were fucking each other behind closed doors for months. Brittany was tired of the Latina's behavior. She didn't like seeing Santana with Puck. Brittany stopped dating anyone because the Latina was a jealous type. Santana was closeted lesbian. Brittany was tired of waiting for the brunette to come out of the closet. The blonde felt like a dirty little secret. At first Brittany understood her feeling but lately she felt like being used and the saddest part was the Latina didn't even acknowledge her in school. Brittany was beyond hurt by the brunette's behavior. Now she is going to show that Brittany Pierce is not a sore loser. She is going to make the Latina hers by fucking the brains out of her. At the end of the night Santana will be moaning, screaming her name and wanting more. Brittany is going to use this opportunity and show the brunette that she is definitely better than Puck. Suddenly her phone beeped. Her jaws dropped on seeing the picture Santana had send her. Santana was lying naked and her legs were wide open showing her shaved pussy. Brittany growled at the picture. Her erection was straining against her pants.

 **Santana: Ready and Waiting. *wink*.**

 **Brittany: I will be there in ten. Keep your doors open.**

"Ready for some action" Brittany smirked.

 _ **After ten minutes….**_

Brittany parked her bike in the parking lot. She examined the door it was unlocked. She grinned and walked inside. When she reached near the Latina's room, she heard moans and groans. Santana's door was wide open. Brittany's eyes wide opened at the sight.

"Hmm Britt harder baby, fuck me harder" Santana moaned her eyes were closed.

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of the wonderful view. Santana's legs were wide open for the entire world to see. The Latina was squeezing and moaning her name like a bitch in heat. Her fingers were working furiously inside her. Brittany was fully hard now. After few minutes of fingering the Latina finally came undone screaming her name for the entire town to hear.

"BRITTANYYYYYYY" Santana cried out. The blonde still didn't move from her spot. She was speechless. After Santana came down from her high, she opened her eyes. She was shocked to find a pair of blue eyes filled with hunger and lust. Brittany was looking at her with such intensity that made her entire body tingle.

"Well, well, well that was a nice show." Brittany smirked.

"Can't wait for my cock, Are you that desperate to be filled?" Brittany sneered. Santana gulped on seeing the fury in the blue eyes. The Latina did this on purpose to rile the blonde and make her lose control. She always loved when Britt fucked her like an animal.

"Who gave you permission to touch my property?" Brittany hissed. Santana swallowed hard.

"Answer me" Brittany ordered.

"May be you can punish me" Santana replied innocently batting her eyelashes but her motive was far from innocence.

"Don't order me what to do. Now be a good girl and get on your knees. I want to see your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock" Brittany Ordered.

Santana dropped immediately to her knees eager to have the big dick inside her mouth. Brittany stood in front of her. She bent down and kissed the Latina long and hard.

"Take it out" Brittany ordered getting impatient. Santana immediately lunched forward and made a quick work of Britt's jeans, shifting them slightly down her hips with her boxers enough to free her hardened cock. Santana drooled at the sight, it was fully rock hard, ten inches in length, three inches in girth enough to stretch her tight pussy. Santana felt like it was first time all over again. Still she couldn't believe how it was possible to take such a girth inside her pussy. She can't wait to have all the ten inches inside her cunt. Her pussy throbbed wanting the fat cock, to fill it. To be pounded until it was raw and sore. She gently took the twitching cock in her hand and kissed it.

"Who asked you to touch my cock" Brittany growled and yanked the Latina's hair. Santana moaned shamelessly.

"You have been a bad girl. You don't deserve to touch my cock. I want you to use your mouth only" Brittany ordered and slapped her cock against the Latina's cheek.

"Do you understand" Brittany groaned and cock slapped her again. Santana moaned at the feeling of the blonde's thick meat slapping against her flesh. Her cunt was dripping at the sensation.

"Answer me" Brittany growled and yanked her hair for good measure. Santana nodded her head eagerly.

"I have been a bad girl. Britt please punish me" Santana purred.

"Fuck yeah! Now open your mouth and stick your tongue out. I Want you to lick my cock"

Santana eagerly complied, she stuck her tongue out. Brittany didn't waste any time, she shoved the cock inside her warm mouth. Santana licked the pearl of pre cum leaking from her head and moaned at the taste. Brittany tasted divine. She licked the entire length from head to balls. She loved the blonde's cock. She licked and sucked the shaft like a lollipop. Brittany was getting frustrated.

"Fuck! Now I am going to fuck your mouth raw. Open your mouth wide. I want to see you choke my dick" Brittany grunted. Santana opened her mouth wider like a good little slut. Brittany plunged her entire length into the brunette's awaiting mouth. Santana gagged and choked at the sudden intrusion. The blonde's cock was a monster.

"Fuck yeah! Gag bitch" Brittany grunted and grabbed the brunette's hair. She started to thrust in and out in a rapid pace. She moaned when her cock hit the back of her throat. Brittany worked her pace. She pumped in and out of the mouth practically abusing it. Santana moaned every time the heavy balls slapped her chin. Santana's nipples were painfully hard.

"Fuck ! fuck! Your mouth is a wonderland! Look at me when I fuck you raw" Brittany groaned and tucked the brunette's hair. Santana immediately looked at her. Blue eyes filled with so much hunger stared at the chocolate brown eyes.

"Take it bitch! Take my thick cock! I am going to fill your mouth with my jizz till its dripping down" Brittany grunted between the thrust. The Latina moaned she wanted the blonde's load fill her mouth. Santana was taking her cock like a pro, their movements were almost in a blur. Brittany slammed in and out of the mouth furiously. Brittany was too close she can feel the tightening in her stomach.

"Oh god! I am cuming! Fucking bitch drink every drop, don't waste it" Brittany cried out, she threw her head back and she pushed her dick deep inside the brunette's mouth and emptied her load inside the Latina. She shot spurt after spurt of cum inside the brunette's eager mouth. Santana drank every single drop the blonde offered. Some of them spilled and dripped down her chin. Brittany was still coming. This must be her longest orgasm. Brittany slowly thrusted in and out till every drop spilled inside the Latina's mouth. Once the blonde finished coming, she pulled her dick out. She tried to control her breathing. She looked down at the brunette whose lips where swollen, her seed was dripping down her chin, her tits were heaving. Santana wiped her chin and licked her finger slowly keeping an eye contact with the blonde. Brittany felt herself getting hard again.

"Fuck! You are such a good cock sucker. Now lick me clean" Brittany ordered. Santana took the dick inside her mouth and licked her clean. Brittany wasn't lying the Latina was really good at sucking her cock. Santana was feeling uncomfortable. Her juices are flowing down her thighs and making a mess on the floor. She wanted to be filled by the blonde now.

"You are such a good girl" Brittany praised.

"Am I being a good little slut Britt" Santana asked pouting her lips.

"Fuck yeah. Now what do you want slut. How do you want me to fuck you" Brittany asked running her fingers through the black hair.

"I want you to fuck me behind Britt. I want you to pound my cunt till I can't take it anymore" Santana begged.

"Holy fucking shit! I will fuck you until your fuck hole is filled with my cum and then I will fuck you again and again until you are covered in nothing but my cum. Do you want that Santana? Do you want to be covered with my cum all over your body" Brittany growled and grabbed the Latina's hair again.

"Yes! Yes Britt! Fuck me! Use me! Do anything you want! Please don't stop fucking me" Santana whimpered pathetically. The Latina wanted to be fucked in every hole, she wanted to be filled with the blonde's warm jizz. Brittany pulled her up and kissed her thoroughly. She lifted the brunette by her thigh who immediately wrapped her long legs around her hips. Brittany shoved her tongue inside the brunette's mouth and moaned at the taste of her own cum. Santana was getting impatient she started to grind her wet cunt against the blonde's dick. Britt parted her lips from the plump ones and groaned at the feeling of the brunette's drenched hole.

"Fucking bitch! You can't help it? will ya?" Brittany hissed and threw the brunette on the bed roughly. Santana moaned at the feeling of being manhandled by the blonde. She always loved the dominant side of Britt.

"Yes Baby please. I want to feel your thick meat pounding my tight hole. Please fill me britt" Santana moaned. She felt like her body would explode if the blonde didn't touch her any soon. Brittany pulled her pants all the way down and threw it carelessly around the room.

"On all fours now, face down, ass up in air. Push your ass cheeks apart. I want a clear view of your dripping cunt" Brittany ordered. Within a moment the Latina was in the submissive position, her body heated up at the thrill of getting filled by the big dick. She looked at the blonde over the shoulder and winked at her. The Latina wiggled her ass invitingly making the blonde groan.

"Take me Britt" Santana said and arched her back further up. She pushed her ass cheeks apart giving a clear view of her both holes, offering herself to the blonde. Brittany was painfully hard, she quickly moved and knelt behind the brunette her knees on either side. She spanked the ass cheeks hard.

"oh fuck Britt" the Latina moaned and pushed her cheeks further into the blonde's hand. Brittany aligned her cock in the brunette's entrance.

"I am going to fuck you hard and long" Brittany grunted.

"Oh yesss"

Brittany entered the brunette in one rough stroke making the Latina moan in pain and pleasure.

"I am so full" Santana cried out. Her tight hole was stretched beyond limit. She can literally feel Britt in her stomach. Brittany groaned at the tightness, her dick was squeezed in all directions by the brunette's pussy wall. She tried not to come fast. She gave some time for the brunette to adjust her girth. Britt knew she was bigger than most of the guys that made her so pride. Girls usually fall at her feet to feel her big dick pounding the shit out of them.

"Fuck your pussy is so tight."

"You are so big Britt"

Slowly Santana started to rock silently signaling that she was ready. The Latina still had her hands on her ass cheeks giving a clear view of her stretched pussy. Blue eyes groaned at the sight of the brunette's tight hole splitting into two every time she pumped in and out. Brittany started thrusting slowly, enjoying the wonderful view of her dick covered in the brunette's juices. The brunette's pussy was hot and slippery.

"Britt move faster, fuck me harder" The Latina whined. She pushed her ass cheeks against the blonde's member and squeezing it tightly making Brittany grunt in pleasure.

"You want it harder slut. Get a grip, I am going to drill you" Brittany let out a priminal growl. The Latina moved her hand towards the headboard and braced it tightly. Brittany took the Latina's hip for support and started to pound the pussy hard and deep. Santana arched her back further in pleasure, meeting the blonde's thrust by moving her hips. Her ass cheeks jiggled at the force of the thrust. Brittany yanked the brunette's hair making her scream louder.

"Oh god Britt that feels good. Please don't stop fucking me" Santana panted and met the blonde's thrust after thrust. Brittany spanked her ass, pounded her pussy vigorously making the head board bang against the wall at the force of the thrust. Santana was holding the headboard for dear life. She was biting the sheets to keep from screaming louder. Brittany pressed the Latina further on the mattress and began to jackhammer into the drenched cunt. Santana's pussy was like a suction cup pulling Brittany deep inside her cunt. Santana arched her back further up to feel Britt deep inside her. At a particular strong thrust the blonde hit the Latina's g-spot making her scream louder to alert the neighbors.

"OH GOD BRITANNYYY RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!"

Santana screamed thrashing her head back and forth when the blonde hit the same spot over and over. Santana was a moaning mess at this point. She was repeating the blonde's name like a prayer.

"Fuck! Yeah! Bitch your cunt is so good, gripping my dick like it belongs there. Do you want my dick inside all the time san" Brittany grunted pistoling in and out.

"Fuck yes Britt! I want you in pussy all the time! Please don't stop fucking me. Make me cum. Please make me cum" Santana whined wantonly. Brittany pulled her dick all the way out and slammed over and over abusing the pussy. Santana's juices splashed ever where. Her juices dripped down and made a mess on the blanket. Brittany's heavy balls slapped against the brunette's clit, her dick was fully drenched in the brunette's juices. Skin slapping skin can be heard when the blonde's hip met the brunette's ass. The room smelled like sex.

"deeper Britt, fuck me deeper"

After few minutes of heavy pumping the Latina's pussy walls clamped around her dick, gripping and pulling the blonde's dick in a death grip. Brittany felt hard to move.

"fuck! Fuck! I am cumming! BRITTANNNYYYY" Santana screamed.

With a shrill cry the brunette squirted all over the blonde's dick. Her orgasm shook her entire body knocking the wind out of her. The brunette's whole body tingled at the force of the orgasm. Feeling the brunette's come on her dick, Brittany pushed her cock deep inside the cunt and emptied her seed . She filled Santana to the brim until it was leaking out and dripping down on the tan thighs. Santana moaned when Britt filled her cunt,She felt so full. Her stomach felt warm with the blonde's seed. Brittany pulled out with a "pop" making the Latina whimper in protest. She stroked her dick faster and emptied the last of her seed all over the Latina's ass and lower back. Her tanned skin complimented her white thick seed. Brittany felt herself getting harder at the view presented before. Her come spilled all over the Latina's skin is the best view for the blue eyes.

"Don't think it's over. I am finished with you yet." Brittany said spanking her ass making the cum spill from the drenched core.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

* * *

 **guys please leave your reviews. i planned to continue this story only if i get enough reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If there is any error pardon me.**

* * *

Brittany looked at the beautiful view present beneath her. Brittany's breath hitched a little. Santana is lying on all fours with her cum dripping down her cunt. Santana is still panting and gasping for air. The Latina's ass and lower back is covered in Brittany's essence. Brittany's breath hitched a little. Brittany always fucked her good.

"You look good covered in my cum," Britt growled making Santana shiver a little. Brittany is again painfully hard. She wants to be inside the Latina badly. Britt didn't waste any more time she quickly flipped her over. The blonde looked down at the lust filled brown eyes. Brittany was still fully clothed her cock peeked out of her zipper hole.

"Spread your legs and put your hands above your head" Britt ordered and the Latina eagerly compiled without any protest. Santana is always submissive when it comes to Brittany.

"Look at you, so willingly spreading your legs wide for my cock, so beautiful," Brittany purred making the Latina blush a little. Brittany quickly bent down and kissed Santana who eagerly responded to the kiss. Santana moaned loudly as Brittany devoured and pleasured her mouth. The Latina wrapped her sexy legs around Brittany and pulled her closer. They both moaned in delight when their naked core met each other. Santana's naked flesh felt so good against the blonde's clothed body. They both moved sensually against each other all the while never breaking their kiss. Britt nipped and sucked her plump lips asking permission to enter her mouth and Santana immediately did. Santana wound her hands around the blonde's neck and pulled her down as their tongue battled for against each other. Brittany caressed her face and jaw softly. The blonde swiftly moved her hand down and cupped the Latina's perky breast. Brittany groaned at the feeling of the nipples poking against her palm.

"oh oh Yes " Santana whimpered against her mouth. A strangled cry escaped her lips when the blonde roughly kneaded her tits. Brittany caressed her thumb against the hardened nub. Santana arched her back pushing her tits further against the blonde's teasing hand. Brittany moved her lips down kissing, licking and sucking the Latina's neck. She bit her pulse point harder and soothed it with her tongue. Brittany swirled her tongue around the pulse point while her hands played with the perky tits. Santana whimpered and clutched the blonde's back digging her nails. The sensation is too much for the Latina. She can feel Brittany everywhere at the same time. Her pussy is already wet and slick with Brittany's seed. Britt's dick is poking against her thigh. She slowly started grinding her pussy against the blonde's hardened length. Brittany mapped her neck and collar bone with kisses while her hands is reluctantly pinching and pulling the already hardened nipple. Brittany loved Santana's boobs so much. Every time they had sex she paid special attention to it.

"Fuck I love your tits," Brittany growled.

"Please play with them Britt," Santana purred like a kitten. Brittany smirked against her neck. She dipped her tongue between the heavy mounds and licked it. Santana's body shivered in delight. Brittany kissed her boobs avoiding her needy nipple purposefully. Santana was getting impatient she pushed the blonde's head over her nipple.

"So desperate, aren't you?" Britt teased.

"Please Britt suck my nipples. I know you love them" Santana begged pushed her further against her breast. Brittany didn't waste any more time she moved down and took the hardened peak inside her mouth. She nipped and sucked it gently.

"Oh yes" Santana encouraged and caressed the soft blonde locks. Brittany tugged the nipple between her teeth and rolled it gently while her. She rolled the other one between her fingers. She pinched it harder sending shock waves straight to the Latina's core. Santana fisted the blonde hair when Brittany sucked and bit her nipple harder. Santana's low moans were music to Brittany's ears. She lavished both of her breasts giving equal attention while Santana tightened her hold against the blonde. Santana's pussy throbbed to be filled. Brittany sensed the Latina's discomfort. Britt slowly moved her dick against the Latina's wet opening.

"Britt, don't tease me. Please I need you inside me." Santana begged grinding her pussy showing her desire.

"Don't ask me what to do. I will do anything," Brittany grunted and pulled her nipple harder. Santana whined and groaned in response.

"I asked you a question. Do you understand?" Brittany growled and Santana nodded her head immediately. The Latina couldn't form a coherent word. She was beyond turned on. Brittany slowly pulled away from the Latina's hold. The Latina immediately missed the warm body. Brittany looked down at the Latina. Santana's lips were swollen and her hair was dishevelled from the heavy fucking session. Santana was sprawled naked and begged to be taken. Her thoughts suddenly changed into jealously. She thought about Puck fucking Santana. Brittany nostrils flared and her veins popped out. Brittany had a sudden urge to teach a lesson and show Santana that she is better than Puck. Santana sensed the change in the blonde's demeanour. Before Santana could open her mouth Brittany covered it with her pink lips. Brittany devoured and conquered her mouth and Santana was enjoying every moment. Brittany attacked the brunette's mouth until oxygen ran out of her lungs. They both were breathing heavily. Brittany moved her hands down and caressed the brunette's smooth thighs and spread her legs wider. Brittany hovered over Santana and her hands on either side of the brunette's head.

"Do you want my cock?" Britt hissed and teased her entrance.

"Yes Britt, Please" Santana begged pathetically. She felt like her body will explode if the blonde didn't fuck her any sooner.

"Do you deserve my cock?" Britt taunted.

"Yes, I have been a good girl" Santana whined and rolled her hips for any friction.

"Look at you begging to be filled. Will you do anything to have my cock inside your cunt?" Brittany taunted.

"Yes, I will do anything. Please fuck me Britt. I can't take it anymore. I want you so much." Santana begged again, her voice desperate to be fucked thoroughly. Brittany gazed at her for a moment, a victory smile grazed her lips. She loved when the Latina begged to be fucked.

"Fuck yeah" Brittany grunted and pushed her cock inside Santana without any warning. The Latina groaned at the sudden intrusion. She quickly wrapped her legs around the lean hips and took as much of Britt inside her. When Brittany sheathed her cock fully inside the Latina, she was completely and utterly filled.

"I am so full Britt" Santana whimpered out.

Santana's body thrummed in ecstasy. Brittany slowly moved her cock in and out delighted in the pleasure of warm heat surrounding her dick.

"Fuck Britt, You feel so good inside me," Santana moaned. The pleasure was overwhelming for the brunette. They slowly rocked their bodies back and forth. The room smelled like sex. Heavy breathing and panting were the only sounds that can be heard inside the room. Brittany looked down at where they were connected. Brittany growled loudly when she looked at her now glistening cock.

Brittany slowly increased her pace but that was not enough for the Latina. She urged the blonde to go faster.

"Please Britt fuck me faster" Santana begged.

"Shut up, I will fuck you however I want" Brittany hissed.

"Please Britt, Do me harder" Santana whined pathetically and pulled the blonde down. The weight of Brittany against her body felt so divine. Brittany grunted at the brunette's eagerness.

"Look at you, so eager and ready to be fucked" Brittany spat and moved inside the brunette painfully slow.

"Please Britt. I will do anything"

"You will do anything slut"

"Yesss" Santana nodded her head eagerly.

"This is how you beg Puck to fuck your cunt?" Brittany hissed and stopped moving. Santana groaned in frustration. She wanted to cum so badly.

"Only you Britt" Santana whimpered.

"Fuck yeah. Only I will fuck you like this. Now answer me whose pussy is this?" Brittany asked in a firm tone and stared at the chocolate brown eyes expecting an answer. Santana knows what Britt is expecting. At this point Santana will do anything to have Britt inside her.

"Yours, all yours" Santana breathed out. Brittany growled at the words, she longed to hear this for so long.

"Who do you belong to?" Brittany asked. Santana can sense the desperation in the blonde's tone. She lost herself in the baby blue eyes.

Santana lifted her hand and caressed the blonde's face lovingly. She finally whispered," You Britt, only you""

The Latina can see the insecurity in the blue eyes. Brittany bent down and kissed the brunette long and hard. Brittany nuzzled her neck and inhaled her unique scent. Santana ran her hands through the soft blonde hair. They both were breathing heavily.

"Then why are you still dating him?" Brittany whispered against her neck. Santana is taken back she doesn't know how to reply to this question. The truth is she is afraid of coming out. Santana is afraid of what others think about her. She is also afraid of her parents. The Latina knows that she is hurting the blonde. Santana don't deserve her.

"Soon, I will break up with him. Give me some time" Santana whispered and kissed her hair.

"Really" Brittany asked hopefully and kissed her sweaty neck. Santana nodded her head in response. They both neither moved nor talked savouring the moment a little.

Brittany is still fully sheathed inside her. Santana squeezed the blonde's dick making her groan in pleasure. Something stirred inside the Brittany. She had the sudden urge to claim Santana. The Latina being this needy for her cock increased her desire more.

"Fuck yeah squeeze my dick," Britt moaned and Santana gladly did again.

"Fuck San you are such a slut for my cock" Britt hissed and started thrusting her cock. Santana hummed in pleasure feeling the hard dick inside her cunt.

"I asked you a question slut" Britt groaned and tugged her hair.

"Yes baby I am such a slut for your cock" Santana moaned meeting the blonde's thrust.

"Did Puck fuked you like this?" Britt growled.

"No baby only you"

"Fuck yeah! Whose slut you are San?" Brittany asked between thrusts.

"Yours, I am Britt's slut" Santana whimpered and Brittany emitted a primal growl hearing those words from the brunette's lips. The blonde's dirty talk took her to new limits. Santana was in heaven.

"Yeah, fucking slut, now take my cock in your slutty pussy. I am going to fuck you so hard." Brittany grunted and increased her pace. Santana lifted her hips meeting the onslaught of thrusts. Brittany bent down and took a nipple in her mouth while simultaneously pumping her cock. Santana moaned and held the blonde's face against her tits. Santana cried out when the blonde bit her nipple harder, it was too much for the Latina to handle. Her body was in a sensory overload. Skin slapping skin can be heard every time Britt's heavy balls slapped against her clit. Brittany was fucking her like a mad woman. Brittany sucked and nipped both of her tits she can't get enough of it. She pulled her dick all the way out and slammed it in with much force making Santana scream her name loudly.

"BRITTANY FUCK FUCK, OH GOD, YES BABY HARDER FUCK ME HARDER"

"Yes, oh fuck, you want harder slut, take it.." Brittany spat and slammed her cock repeatedly inside the already soaking cunt. The blonde buried her face between the heavy mounds while thrusting her dick.

"Yes Britt, deeper, harder, fuck me deeper" Santana pleaded and took all of Brittany inside her. Santana eyes were screwed shut and she was gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly. Brittany felt so good inside her.

"Fuck pussy is so good, gripping my cock." Brittany panted. Santana's pussy is like a hot cavern sucking her dick oh deliciously. Brittany pulled back from tight hold and looked down at the Latina whose face was contorted in pleasure. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was parted in ecstasy, soft moans were escaping from her plump lips. Brittany untangled the Latina's leg around her hips and held it in a V shape. This new angle helped Britt to reach more deep inside Santana. The Latin was fisting the sheets and gripping her own hair while Brittany jack hammered her cunt. Santana can feel her orgasm fast approaching and her eyes were still screwed shut

"Britt make me cum, please" Santana pleaded.

"Open your eyes and Look at me" Brittany ordered and with much difficulty Santana opened her eyes. She looked up at the blonde with a half hooded eyes.

"Do you want to cum san, beg like a good girl" Brittany growled and lifted her leg high in air. Brittany reluctantly fucked her and Santana fought hard to form words. The Latina's body was lost so much in pleasure. It was too hard to think straight.

"Answer me" Brittany growled and slapped her tits making them jiggle up and down

"Please Britt let me cum. I can't take it any more" Santana whined and thrashed her head wildly. Brittany took some pity she moved her hand down and rubbed her clit furiously. After few more thrusts Santana came undone and flooded the blonde's dick with her cum. Brittany thought the brunette was beautiful. Santana was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving up and down. She struggled to open her eyes. The orgasm shook her entire body. The Latina knows that the blonde is close. She looked up at the blonde who was still thrusting her soaking cunt.

"Britt fill me baby, show me whose slut I am" Santana purred. That is all the encouragement Britt needed she pushed her dick fully inside the brunette.

"Fuck here it comes slut. Take it." Brittany grunted.

Brittany shot spurt after spurt of her cum inside Santana. The white thick fluid felt good inside the brunette's cunt.

"I am so full" Santana moaned. Brittany after emptying her load fully inside Santana she slumped against her.

"That was amazing," Santana giggled and combed the blonde's hair. Brittany lifted her head and gave her a cocky grin.

"Why do you think girls are all over me?" Brittany grinned. Santana rolled her eyes and slapped her shoulder playfully. They both are still connected. Santana pulled the blonde up kissed her sweetly. Brittany peppered kisses all over her face making Santana giggle.

"You are beautiful when you cum" Brittany whispered and kissed her nose softly. Santana looked at the blue eyes filled with adoration and affection for her. She hugged the blonde closely and whispered" You are an idiot" and Brittany nuzzled her neck and nodded her head approvingly. Brittany knows what will happen next. Santana will kick her out. That is a disadvantage of their fuck buddy relationship. Brittany sighed and lifted herself off of her. Santana was confused a little. She tried to pull the blonde down but Brittany slapped her hands away. She slowly slid out of Santana making her whimper at the loss.

"I feel so empty" Santana pouted. Britt shook her head and rolled away from the brunette completely.

"Britt what are you doing" Santana asked confused. Santana tried to sit up but she was too sore to move.

"Leaving" Britt replied standing up from the bed. She tucked her cock in and pulled her zipper up. Santana watched her closely. Brittany is not even looking at her.

"Britt, look at me. You can stay here" Santana said softly but Brittany shook her head "No"

"Britt, please. It's already too late" Santana tried again.

"I can take care of myself" Brittany replied and smoothed her wrinkled cloth.

"Britt is this about Puck? Santana asked but she didn't get any reply.

"Britt please stop being stubborn and reply me" Santana said her voice raised an octave higher than normal. Brittany stared at her for a moment.

"I don't think I can do this any longer Santana. You have to choose. It's either me or him." Brittany said.

"Britt try to understand, I need some time"

"How long do you need? One year?" Brittany spat.

"Britt, why are you doing this?" Santana asked.

"You know why I am doing this. You can't toy with me any longer." Brittany spat.

"Britt, why are you creating a scene? You can't blame me. We both agreed for this" Santana spat back.

"Fine, then I disagree, I can't do this anymore" Brittany shouted.

"Why?" Santana asked getting frustrated at the blonde's antics.

"Seriously how many time I have to explain this. I have feeling for you. I don't want to be your fuck buddy anymore. I want to date you" Brittany said her voice full of emotion. Santana don't know how to respond to the blonde.

"I need some time Britt."

"Take your time. I am leaving"

"Britt, please stay."

"No, I need to be away from you" Brittany said turning back. She didn't wait for the brunettes' reply. She stormed out of the room. Santana is dumbfounded. The Latina doesn't know what to do. She has to make a decision quickly.

* * *

 **Leave your reviews. There will be one more chapter in this story. It may take some time for me to update the next chapter. If you like my story follow me.**


End file.
